


Avowed

by UmamiPop11



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Biting, Force Choking, Kylo Ren Has Issues, M/M, No Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmamiPop11/pseuds/UmamiPop11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux rose through the ranks of the First Order due to his intellect and thirst for power. Kylo Ren, the dangerous, volatile force-wielder, has power and status that Hux could never attain. At least, not in the ways that Hux is used to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avowed

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Please enjoy this smut, I baked it myself. Any feedback would be greatly appreciated. Peace.

The hologram showed a large chunk of frozen rock near a weak sun. The planet was Commander Hux’s salvation. He was speechless as the survey team outlined the planet’s geological specifications. The head surveyor spun the image and highlighted areas of interest and Hux could see his great weapon take shape. The power cells, the generator exhausts, the amplifier set in the planet’s crust like a priceless jewel. He rubbed his hands together in anticipation. Excavations began immediately.

Hux stood on a ridge overlooking the amplifier as snow flurries whisked around him. The power generated here could destroy whole star systems. He smiled underneath his snow mask. That power belonged to Hux alone. He and his detachment returned to the command centre; Supreme Leader Snoke demanded his presence.

He entered the dimly-lit stone chamber; it was colder than the surface so Hux clenched his teeth to stay focused. In front of the esteemed personage of Snoke was a figure clad in long black robes. He stood straight with feet apart yet Hux knew he wasn’t a clone. A soldier, yes, but no trooper.

“Your Eminence, said Hux breathlessly, best he appeared busy.

“Commander Hux, report.”

“Excavations in the northern hemisphere are complete. Tunnelling in the southern hemisphere has been interrupted by storms. However, interior construction is on schedule. Our agents within the Resistance continue to spread false information. They believe that we are amassing a new dreadnought fleet.”

“Very good,” said Snoke mechanically. He looked to the silent figure, “Kylo Ren, my protégé, will assist you with security and intelligence. He has a talent for interrogation.”

Hux finally looked over as Kylo turned to face him. He wore a helmet with a stark metal grill but Hux knew he was being stared down. With loathing, Hux thought of Vader and he nodded curtly to break eye contact. They both turned back to Snoke.

“You and Ren are now joint commanders of Starkiller Base.”

Hux protested and Snoke levelled him with a baleful glare.

“You, _General_ Hux, will dedicate yourself to overseeing construction. Kylo Ren will assume the security detail. For the glory of the First Order, the Starkiller must be completed as soon as possible.”

Hux beamed, “Yes, yes of course, Your Eminence. Thank you.”

“Now go!” boomed Snoke, “I must speak to Ren alone.”

Hux bowed low and exited the chamber.

Hux stood beside Kylo on a metal platform high above the central generators. They were being brought online for the first time; it was a crucial point of construction. Hux gripped the railing in front of him, it shook in his hands.

Kylo exhaled loudly, “General, I am required elsewhere.”

Hux scoffed, “If these generators fail you will have nowhere to go. Stay and watch.”

“You do not command me,” replied Kylo coldly.

Kylo’s hand hovered by Hux’s temple and the flesh started to burn.

“Ren! Stop this,” Hux pleaded through gritted teeth.

The sensation gradually lifted and he staggered away from Kylo.

“I’m leaving for the Outer Rim. Don’t bother me again,” announced Kylo, his tone even.

The sound of his boots echoed off the high walls.

“Fine.”

The generators started to hum beneath Hux’s feet but he could only stare mutely ahead.

Hux busied himself with reprimanding a low-level maintenance crew near Snoke’s chamber. He had to find out why Snoke put so much trust in Kylo Ren. Enough to sideline the Starkiller project in favour of some clandestine mission. In the middle of his rant he heard the chamber seal open and Kylo soon stalked down the corridor ignoring the trooper’s salutes. Hux finished up and followed sedately after him. He found Kylo in the shell of a half-finished storeroom in front of a ruined construction droid. He had his back to the entrance. Hux saw his dark hair then the helmet next to his feet. He hesitated; he’d never seen his face before.

“Yes?” barked Kylo.

“That droid will have to be replaced,” said Hux lamely.

“Is that all you have to say?”

Kylo turned around and Hux's stomach dropped. He was so young, possibly younger than himself, yet Snoke held him in such high regard.

Hux frowned, “What are you to the Supreme Leader?”

He smirked.

“More than you are.”

Hux’s patience snapped.

“You are nothing but a child pretending to be a Sith Lord.”

Kylo’s hand shot up and Hux’s windpipe crumpled. He gurgled and clawed at his throat, terrified of Kylo’s demented expression. Hux fell to his knees while the world swam around him.

_So powerful_ Hux marvelled.

His head tilted back and he saw a huge metal panel falling towards them.

“K-Kylo.”

With a trembling finger he pointed upwards. The pressure on Hux’s neck slackened and the panel stopped metres above them. Kylo stood there, left hand held flat above his head, right still targeted at Hux. The tendons on his neck stood out. He flicked his right hand and Hux slid across the floor and slammed against the far wall. With both hands, Kylo threw the metal sheet on top of the broken droid, pulverising it. Hux rolled over and lay on all fours coughing and massaging his neck. Kylo went over, grabbed him by the collar and wrenched him to his feet. He looked disgusted but not with Hux.

“I could kill you in an instant.”

“What would that accomplish?” Hux said hoarsely, “Snoke insists we work in concert but has told me nothing about you or your plans.”

Kylo searched his face then quickly let go of his uniform and turned away.

“You should focus on building your precious toy.”

“Well, I suppose one of us should. You do nothing but burn fuel along the Outer Rim. What is it you hope to find there?”

“A Jedi,” said Kylo bitterly, “The last Jedi.”

Hux felt stung, his project had been thrown over to hunt a ghost.

“Skywalker’s long dead,” bellowed Hux.

Kylo gestured to the metal panel.

“Don’t you have someone else to yell at.”

He replaced his helmet and left.

A planet-wide blizzard had halted work for three days. Hux paced the command centre, glaring at the white fug clouding the displays, willing the storm to break. An ensign approached him cautiously.

“General, Master Kylo Ren wishes to speak with you.”

Hux grunted and headed for Kylo’s quarters. He let Hux into the tiny room soundlessly, his face pale. Hux sat in a hard plastic seat wedged into the corner while Kylo stood near the door.

“I thought you were in the Dura system?”

“Grounded by the snow.”

Kylo sneezed and cleared his throat.

“And by the cold it seems,” said Hux wryly, “Have you found anything?”

“Only rumours. Most of them are false.”

Hux hissed, “Why is the Supreme Leader chasing shadows? Starkiller Base is set to destroy the Republic and the Resistance in a matter of months.”

Kylo’s hands clenched into fists.

“He wants to use the Jedi. Turn him to the Dark side,” he spat the words out.

“You don’t?”

Kylo looked down at Hux with that mad glint in his eyes. Hux could feel heat radiating from Kylo. His anger, his hate, the source of his strength. Strength even greater than the Supreme Leader’s.

“You’ve…met Skywalker?” asked Hux in disbelief.

“Oh yes,” snarled Kylo, “He’s very much alive.”

Hux touched his neck, he had been very lucky. Skywalker must have been too. Kylo glanced at a black pedestal near his bed.

“I will find him and end all this,” he said to himself.

Hux hung his head, too shocked to speak. Kylo Ren didn’t care about the First Order, he was only loyal to himself. He’d feared Kylo, envied his position with Snoke and now revulsion and admiration fought within him. Hux had devoted himself to the First Order out of obligation and fear. It was the only way he could make something of himself, honour his lineage and change the passive, indulgent world around him. Bend it to his will.. Kylo didn’t need the Order like he did. He created his own power.

Hux felt eyes on him. He looked up and saw Kylo's dour expression change.

“General, do you still think I am a child?”

“No. No, I don’t.”

Kylo rounded on him, “Then why do you look at me like that? Am I not worthy to be in command or wield the Force ?”

“I am no judge of that.”

Kylo lifted his hand and Hux’s mind went blank. There was only darkness, pain and Kylo’s voice.

_Show me_.

“What?! What do you want?!” Hux cried out.

_Show me_.

Kylo ripped Hux’s memories from him. Hux saw himself two weeks ago looking in the mirror at the bruises on his throat. Kylo’s enraged face when he’d attacked him. Impressions of heat and the acrid fumes of the generator silo. Then, image after image of Kylo’s gloved hands.

_Powerful, so powerful,_ thought Hux weakly, _I want that_.

_What do you want?_

“What?” mumbled Hux.

His mind froze, exactly as it did when Kylo had choked him. Kylo’s leather gloves reached through the darkness and pried Hux’s mind apart. The pain was excruciating and Hux’s reply was indecipherable. It was enough for Kylo.

The hands retracted slowly and the agony ceased. Hux slumped in the chair, unsure of what Kylo had seen and if any of it was true. The Sith Lord leaned over him. Hux lifted his head and Kylo snatched his jaw and held it.

“You desire power. It is why you joined the First Order.

Hux said nothing; Kylo had seen it all.

Kylo grimaced, “The Dark is infinitely more powerful than the Light. There can be no creation without destruction,” he recited, his voice distant. “General, when a Jedi submits to the Dark side, they renounce the vows they made to their old masters. They are worthless to them, written in ashes.”

He pulled Hux to his feet, wrapped his hands around his neck and squeezed lightly. Hux’s knees shook.

“I have broken all my vows except one.”

“Which one?” Hux asked in a strained voice.

“The vow of purity,” he pulled him close, “What is it that you want? Do you want to be me?”

Hux looked away, “No,” he whispered.

He placed his hands over Kylo’s, pressed them tighter and watched his eyes darken.

“I want to see your hands,” said Hux, his voice low.

Kylo let go of Hux’s throat and removed his gloves. His hands were bone white. His face tightened as Hux held and studied them.

“I’m no Jedi but vows are typically used by others to bind one’s will for the most arbitrary reasons.” He pressed Kylo’s hands. “And you are no longer bound to anyone. So nothing should hold you back.”

Hux looked up and grinned wolfishly. Kylo snarled and pinned him to the wall. He leaned against him with his full weight and ran his tongue along Hux’s mouth. Hux bit the inside of his cheek.

“I’ve tested my vow of purity before,” Kylo confessed, “but finally-“

He pressed his lips to Hux’s.

“Broken,” he breathed against Hux’s jaw.

Kylo tore Hux’s uniform off. He’d never felt so hungry and was incredibly eager to see the General’s skin. To taste and bruise it. Hux’s skin was already mottled pink and it singed when Kylo kissed his jaw, neck and chest. Hux could hear Kylo growling in his throat. He held the Sith’s hands against the wall, forcing him to duck and nip at him. Kylo worked himself into a frenzy before twisting out of Hux’s grip. He lifted his hand, flung Hux onto the bed and quickly disrobed. His mind clouded scarlet and blood thundered in his ears. It matched the rhythm of the Force which thrummed in his arteries and fingertips. He could feel it drum against Hux’s lips.

Kylo’s hands smoothed over Hux’s back and kneaded his thighs while constant pressure encased his neck and groin. The General felt like molten rock, scorched and liquefied, spreading and expanding ever outwards. He hissed with satisfaction when Kylo finally entered him. His thoughts fled, yet, this time instead of darkness there was only intense warmth. Kylo sucked the sweat from Hux’s back, smacked his lips and bit mercilessly into his left shoulder. Hux yelped and was answered with waves of pressure on his throat, delivered by ghostly hands. They wrung amazed cries and gasps from Hux’s reddened lips until he tightened around Kylo. Kylo focused on that cloying feeling, so similar to the first time he’d given into the Dark, and he truly lost control. The world paled around him and he saw himself, naked, burning on a pyre that cast no light. He heard Hux beneath him panting with relief. Kylo shuddered as the Light poured from him like freezing water, numbing his lips and fingers. He wrapped his arms around Hux and lapped the blood from his shoulder.

“It’s gone. All gone. You rid me of it.”

Hux turned about, “Not yet I haven’t.”

Supreme Leader Snoke dismissed them both from his chamber. Starkiller Base was fully operational and Snoke had praised Hux for his hard work and outstanding leadership. The words were cold comfort to Hux as he was being sent with Kylo to Jakku in a desperate attempt to locate a map showing Skywalker’s location. Now, Kylo stomped down the corridor away from Hux.

“Master Ren,” called Hux.

Kylo walked faster.

“Stop, Ren.”

Kylo drew his lightsabre and sliced a control hub in half.

“Well that was uncalled for.”

“LEAVE!” Kylo thundered.

“No.”

A line of Stormtroopers came down the corridor, hailing them both but quickly moved along when they noticed the damaged hub.

“Turn and face me, Kylo.”

After a moment, he did. He ripped off his helmet and flung it past Hux’s right shoulder.

“A map, Hux, he left a map.”

He gouged a jagged line in the nearest wall.

“So his friends can find him. The old fool.”

He sliced the wall over and over, stopping only when it began to smoke. Hux moved forward.

“Get back, your concern sickens me.”

“The only concern I have is for the base.”

Kylo deactivated his lightsabre. Hux stood before him.

“Take a moment to remember that both of our missions are nearly complete. The universe is spread before us longing for the boot heel of order. A hundred systems are under our control, after we unleash the Starkiller that number will be in the thousands.”

Kylo’s brows knitted, he looked unimpressed. Hux grasped Kylo by the nape and pressed their foreheads together. Kylo’s skin felt feverish.

“For whatever it’s worth, _I_ know you will kill Skywalker. He will grovel for his life at your feet and you will rend it from him.”

Kylo bared his teeth, “Your quarters, now,” he muttered.

Hux locked the entrances to his lavish quarters, disabled the comms and let Kylo push him onto the sleek black floor. Hux knelt before him and Kylo forgot about the First Order and his mission, about the horrors which befell him as a Knight of Ren and the awful fights his parents had when he was small. All that mattered was the familiar pulse of the Force, synchronised with Hux’s tongue and Kylo’s hammering heart. Each time he lay with the General, his abilities were boosted. It was incredibly addictive. Soon, Hux pulled him down, loosened his robes and held him fast. He relished times like this, when Kylo forfeited control to focus solely on pleasure. He revelled in teasing Kylo’s body with his hands, lips and tongue. He clawed at him, bit him and poured profanity into his ear, all to drive the man mad with want. Kylo saw Hux’s reddened face above him, felt the cold tiles chaffing his back, hands clamped to his hipbones and nothing else mattered. Hux’s pace slowed and he changed the angle just so. Kylo’s fists slammed against the marble hard enough to crack it as his moans ricocheted off the metal walls. He reared up and captured Hux’s lips, crushing them and drawing blood.

Hux touched his bleeding lip and frowned.

“Lie still.”

He pressed a hand delicately against Kylo’s chest, smearing blood down his sternum and pushed him flat against the ground. Kylo groaned helplessly.

“Oh, do you need something?”

“Yes,” hissed Kylo.

“What?”

He glared at Hux with his wide mad eyes but didn’t move.

“That’s the right answer.”

Kylo let go of everything. The pain, the loneliness, the expectations of his family, his name, he cast them all onto the pyre and watched the ashes trail into the void. All he needed right now was red hair and pink skin, blemished by combat, laser fire and Academy whips. All he felt within was a seething hot pool of plasma like the core of the Starkiller. Hux’s hand reached between them, embraced him, and he witnessed billions of stars bursting into supernovas. He cried out, cursing his name and every Jedi before him. The seething pool ran over and through him, enlivening his limbs and replenishing his vital energy. Hux panted above him looking smug and satisfied. He caressed Kylo’s face then lay down with him and mumbled into his ear.

“Nothing can hold you back.”

Kylo traced a finger across the General’s throat, drew him close and breathed him in.

“I know, Hux.”

 


End file.
